Isekai Quartet 2 Episode 01
Join the Fight! Transfer Student (参戦！てんこうせい Sansen! Ten Kōsei) is the first episode of Isekai Quartet 2. It was first broadcasted on January 14, 2020. Summary A young man stands at the door of the class; briefly giving the seated student a glance he snorts and slides the door shut. Kazuma asks who that was. Others such as * Tanya note the stranger's rudeness, though Subaru believes it may have been the strange company and may have been scared. Though the other two states that was his reaction when he saw Ainz Ooal Gown and his minions. Ainz agrees that in comparison to Subaru the young man at the door reacted within acceptable standards. Emilia asks Roswaal L Mathers is that was their new transfer student, but is corrected stating that he belongs to Class 1 and his name is Shield. Briefly confused at the name, a question is raised on who is their transfer student for Class 2. Roswaal states that their transfer student is already here and presents a kitten with wings. Subaru asks what is his name, which Megumin answers as Chomusuke. The energetic young man brings the question that if a cat can be a student, shouldn't Puck qualify as well. Most of the class are aghast of Subaru's reaction to the ridiculous situation. Tanya states having a cat in their class shouldn't be a surprise as they have demons as fellow students, and one goddess, though Tanya doubts the claim of the latter. Aqua flustered at being called delusional by the military girl tries to tell Kazuma to convince the class she is an actual deity, but he ends up agreeing she is mentally ill. Now that they have introduced, Roswaal decides to do a seating change. Subaru thinks that Ram will be moved towards the class and thus will not be able to slack off, but she doesn't care as she never slacks off. Roswaal agrees that he is unable to see some students, like Mare Bello Fiore. The dark elf is fine where he is as he is behind Ainz. Albedo interjects that she is also blessed to stared at the right side of Ainz's face, causing Shalltear Bloodfallen and Aura Bella Fiora to gloat they are lucky at his left and diagonal sides. Demiurge tries to remind them they are in class but also takes the time to state he fortune being allowed to see Ainzwhile paying attention to class and thus the best position. Roswaal decides to have the seat change by having all the students draw from a box. Later the Class 2 are in their new seats, which places Albedo to the far left and Ainz to the right corner in the back. The Overseer Guardian is saddened by the change and demands the teacher to change the seats, but she is ignored as Roswaal continues the lesson. Outside Naofumi Iwatani stands before the entrance of the school, contemplating on the strangeness of the world. He briefly wonders if it is the work of the Waves, but dismisses it. He wonders on the whereabouts of Raphtalia and Filo. He takes notice of an old butler, who is sweeping in the courtyard. After sharing a glance at each other, the scene switches to a trailer house where the butler introduces himself as Wilhelm van Astrea and learns of Naofumi's situation who had been summoned to the world while fighting a monster with his comrades. During the fight, Naofumi's shield had turned into a button which was accidentally pressed by the incoming monster causing space to distort and landing him in the school. Naofumi worried about his friends, Wilhelm encourages him that he was summoned for a reason and asks him to keep moving forward. Naofumi asks on his surety, which Wilhelm states that Naofumi reminds him of himself when he was young. Sebas Tian comes in calling out Wilhelm if he what to go out for lunch. He is surprised by the visitor which causes the young man to depart. After Naofumi leaves, Sebas replies to Wilhelm that he seems to be enjoying himself. Wilhelm answers that he likes watching a child grow up, eliciting an agreement from the other butler. The two decide to resume their talk about love. Outside Class 2 is playing a game of baseball, with Darkness at the batter's mound and Matheus Johan Weiss at the pitcher's mound. Matheus throws the ball, and Darkness misses twice. On the last throw, Darkness chooses to throw herself in front of the ball, hitting her in the chest. Almost crying out in pleasure she tries to feign an injury but is called out by Cocytus. At the animal pen, the Death Knight, Hamsuke and a new creature. Subaru, Aura, and Aqua are surprised by the third creature as there are supposed to be two. Aqua callously uses her magic to purify the Death Knight to make the number two again much to Hamsuke's horror. Back to the new creature which is a large bird, she introduces herself as Filo and asks if they have seen her master. But before they respond the Death Knight re-materializes to Hamsuke's relief. In the school, Raphtalia calls for Naofumi while walking through the empty hallways. Coming across Kazuma and Ainz, she immediately assumed the latter to be a monster and goes into a defensive stance. The two show that they mean no harm and that the world she is in is not the one she originally is from as the same had happened to them. Raphtalia asks if they know where Naofumi is, though the pair are not familiar and ask who he is. Raphtalia replies that he is the Shield Hero. Raphtalia explains that he was summoned to her world to save it but was betrayed, falsely accused and imprisoned. She explains despite his hardships he continues to protect others. She apologies as he has trouble expressing himself but is a really caring guy, which Ainz comments that he is a "tsundere". The two decide to help Raphtalia in locating him. Outside Mare is now the batter, with Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov as the pitcher. Raphtalia, Ainz, and Kazuma come to the schoolyard and see Aqua watching Filo being ridden by Aura and Subaru. Seeing Filo, Raphtalia rushes to the bird and in response, Filo throws her riders to turn into her humanoid form. Aura seeing the transformation wants to possess Filo. Subaru limping up is told by Ainz of the two's circumstances. On the last pitch, Mare hit the ball that knocked at incredible speeds and headed straight towards the reunited girls. Naofumi uses Strike Shield and delays the ball, before rushing across the field and then activates Shield as the first one is destroyed. The second is destroyed as the first and Naofumi stands in front and uses the shield on his arm to block the advancing ball. After a tenuous struggle, the young man deflects the ball out into the air. The girls seeing their savior happily greet their master who is relieved that they are safe. Despite the strangeness of the new world around them, Naofumi is happy they are together and the three agree to see what comes next. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Naofumi Iwatani * Matheus Johan Weiss * Tanya von Degurechaff * Rhiner Neumann * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Wilibald Koenig * Grantz Vooren Grantz * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus * Demiurge * Ainz Ooal Gown * Mare Bello Fiore * Satou Kazuma * Megumin * Aqua * Rem * Albedo * Darkness * Aura Bella Fiora * Emilia * Roswaal L Mathers * Natsuki Subaru * Ram * Beatrice * Chomusuke * Puck * Wilhelm van Astrea * Raphtalia * Filo * Sebas Tian * Hamsuke Locations * School Play Notes * The opening theme of Isekai Quartet 2 was used as the closing theme for this episode. * Sebas Tian and Wilhelm act as staff at the School as groundskeepers. Category:Isekai Quartet Episodes